narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saimei Ōtsutsuki
Empress, formerly Princess is the daughter of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the original Child of the Prophecy. She's currently sealed in an underground shrine somewhere among the shinobi lands. Background Saimei is the youngest child of Hamura Ōtsutsuki after the Kaguya and Hyūga clans' ancestors. Like her brothers, she chose to stay on Earth when Hamura decided to move to the moon to guard Kaguya's remains. However, around her teenager years, Saimei fell in love with a prince from the western continent, and much to her own happiness, her feelings were returned. The prince then invited her to his court in the western continent, which she gladly accepted. Saimei lived in complete happiness and bliss for some years with her prince, eventually being crowned Empress once the prince ascended to the throne. However, a group of people unhappy with the empire had managed to obtain chakra and weaponized it to rebel against the royal family. During a raid to the royal palace, Saimei's husband was tragically slain by the rebels while trying to protect her. Saimei, upon witnessing her lover's death, unleashed her wrath on the enemies, her Ōtsutsuki chakra far outmatching that of her foes. It was then she discovered her peculiar and unique ability to absorb one's entire soul and chakra, integrating them into her own. With the emperor's death, Saimei assumed the throne, but more shinobi rebels started to amass armies, and soon enough the whole empire erupted onto a massive war that devastated the continent. However, the Ōtsutsuki empress used her unmatched power to quickly snuff out all the shinobi rebel groups. After the war finally subsided, Saimei grieved greatly at the destruction and suffering brought upon by the use of chakra. She recalled the stories about her grandmother told to her and her siblings by their father, and how she gained god-like power to end all wars and bring about an era of peace. Saimei now desired to follow in her grandmother's footsteps, but in a different way. She was aware from her father's stories, that Kaguya eventually became selfish and arrogant, simply wishing to possess the gift of chakra all for herself and using the Infinite Tsukuyomi not for the people's happiness, but to submit them to her will. Saimei on the other hand, truly wished to see the world's inhabitants eternally happy. For this end, she was willing to "erase" the current already corrupted world and begin one anew under her full celestial surveillance. Saimei planned to obtain her grandmother's power and take as many souls as she could with her to the new ideal world. As such, after absorbing all the souls of those fallen in the war, Saimei infused her own juinjutsu on select few individuals and entrusted them with the rebuilding of the empire for the ushering of the new world. She then departed back to her native continent. In order to obtain Kaguya's divine power, Saimei needed to use her gift and reunite most of the chakra descended directly from her grandmother, this meaning she had to absorb the chakra of Hagoromo and Hamura. Since her father was now out of her reach, and with the Sage already deceased by this time, the alternatives were her own brothers and cousins, Asura and Indra. She tried to convince the Hyūga Clan's ancestor first, seeing him as more reasonable than their elder brother, to offer his soul to her. However, he declined her request and called her plan for a new world insane. In midst of painful tears, Saimei caught her brother off guard and forcibly drained him of his chakra and soul. She sought Hamura's eldest child next, begging him the same sacrifice as their middle sibling. Her request was once again declined, and this time she wouldn't get away without a fight. The naturally stronger man wielding the Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai almost defeated Saimei, if it weren't for her abnormally powerful chakra fueled by the many souls she had absorbed by then. In the end, she managed to relieve the Kaguya Clan's ancestor of his chakra and soul as well. After obtaining both souls and chakra from her siblings, Saimei had now obtained a similar power to her father, and was able to summon his shakujō for her own use shortly after her father's death. Next, she went after Hagoromo's sons, encountering Asura first. Despite Asura declining her request as well, he offered to help "fix" the current world instead. Saying there was no salvation for the current world since humankind had started to weaponize chakra, Saimei still insisted in obtaining Asura's soul. This would eventually escalate to a battle between the two, where Asura would have lost if it weren't by Indra himself interfering, followed by Saimei's niece, Devi. Learning about Saimei's abilities and her power increase after absorbing her brothers' chakras and souls, Indra said they could only stop her with a seal, which Devi stated she had developed one specifically for this situation. After a long grueling battle, the brothers and Devi finally managed to defeat Saimei and succeeded in sealing her by using their chakra in conjunction with a sealing artifact and Devi's fūinjutsu in a nearby underground shrine. Personality Saimei has always been gentle and kind at heart, considered so by the empire's loyal subjects even prior to her ascension to the throne, and she herself claimed she couldn't take away someone's life then, no matter how evil they might have been. However, after her husband's death at the hands of shinobi, this inability quickly dissolved as she decimated the rebels in an emotional rage, and later on led the empire's armies against the remaining shinobi groups. Despite the war and her beloved's death, Saimei still retained most of, if not all, her benevolent characteristics towards those loyal to her, albeit developing a deep grudge towards those who weaponize chakra to wage war. She also first tries to convince others to her cause and dissuade them from fighting, recurring to combat only as a last resort. However, she won't hesitate in killing someone for their soul and chakra, even if it causes her great emotional distress, as she openly wept while absorbing the souls of her brothers, but it should be noted Saimei will someday reincarnate them in her heavenly world, making their deaths somewhat temporary in her perspective. Asura also mentioned a "dark shadow like his brother's" hung high above Saimei despite her apparent amicable demeanor, alluding to his suspicions of Saimei having fallen to hatred. Appearance At a young age, prior to departing to the western continent, Saimei wore a traditional full-length white Ōtsutsuki kimono, with a ripple pattern and a single magatama on her right and left shoulders respectively. After joining the Western Empire, she starts donning a gothic-style dark dress reminiscent of the empire's culture, grey low-heeled boots, dark-colored thights underneath her skirt and a dark crown-like tiara atop of her head, signifying her status as a high member of the royal family. She kept wearing the same style of clothing even after returning to the east in memory of her husband and his empire, albeit with a middle cut to her skirt, now resembling more a waist-down cape. Physically, Saimei possesses somewhat delicate features, with a fair skin color, slightly wavy waist-length silver hair (shoulder-blade length when she was younger) and the Byakugan's featureless white pupils. She has been described by her husband and the empire's subjects as a "beauty without equal". After the great war in the western continent, Saimei is seen with dark lines running down her cheeks from her eyes. Her followers claim these were caused by Saimei's sour tears at the emperor's death and as she led the armies of the empire in the war. Whenever Saimei enters Tenseigan Chakra Mode, her appearance differs from the one presented by her fellow user and kinsman Toneri Ōtsutsuki; instead of the cyan flame-like chakra cloak, she gains a teal ghostly aura that occasionally forms into several screaming ghostly faces, her hair becomes smoother almost as if moist, and her Tenseigan glows more brightly. She also gains three bright cyan magatama markings on her chest and a dark outline around her eyes. Abilities Contrary to what her delicate appearance and ideals might suggest, Saimei is a surprisingly very competent fighter, capable of going toe-to-toe with the likes of Asura and Indra, and even being able to overcome and defeat her own brothers in single combat, who were noted to be adept fighters themselves. Despite not having any kind of formal combat training prior to the rebellions in her future empire, Saimei did on occasion watch her brothers spar when she still lived in the east. Afterwards during the war, Saimei received basic combat instruction from her generals for personal defense. Even though she appears to be a capable warrior, not even accounting for her tremendous chakra prowess, Saimei dislikes violence and suffering, seeking to solve things peacefully before recurring to force, and even then she tries to end things as quickly as possible. Chakra and Physical Prowess Even at a young age, Hamura noted his daughter's chakra already surpassed that of her brothers, despite her lack of training or even scarce use of her own chakra. It's also revealed during the beginning of the western war that Saimei has the unique ability to absorb souls and integrate their chakra into her own, boosting her chakra prowess even further. It was thanks to this kind of power that Saimei managed to swiftly crush the rising shinobi rebels. By the time they confronted their cousin, who now harbored a power similar to Hamura's after absorbing her brothers' souls, Asura and Indra confirmed Saimei's chakra to indeed be of a very high tier and power, even by Ōtsutsuki standards. Saimei's chakra is so powerful, she can use it to greatly enhance her physical performance, as when she sent Asura flying back with a single thrust palm, when she caused a vacuum blast strong enough to blow away legions of men by simply thrusting both hands, and when she cracked the ground ahead of her with a single stomp. It also allows her to move fast enough to create afterimages almost at will, which allows her to swiftly evade most projectiles, or otherwise generate an aura of chakra released through her tenketsu powerful enough to shield her from incoming taijutsu or ninjutsu attacks, taking minimal to no damage whatsoever depending on the opposition's power. Ninjutsu After acquiring Hamura's shakujō, she can channel her chakra through it to create powerful chakra blasts at the tips, or to aid her in deploying localized, small scale natural disasters, such as earthquakes, giant cyclones and thunderstorms. Nature Transformation With the aid of Hamura's shakujō, Saimei can channel elemental chakra through it to fire projectiles from the tips much like her chakra blasts. She has been seen to hurl fireballs, gusts of wind of varying size and sharpness, lightning either in a straight line or summoning it from the skies in a circular pattern, as well as erecting multiple large earth barriers by simply stomping the ground and even summoning tidal waves from nearby bodies of water to strike at her foes, displaying a great degree of control over all basic chakra natures. Saimei has also demonstrated to use at least one advanced chakra nature, Ice Release, when she completely froze the vicinity to impede Asura from escaping by plunging Hamura's shakujō on the ground. Kekkei Genkai Byakugan Being an offspring of Hamura, Saimei inherited her father's dōjutsu, who by extension inherited it from Kaguya. This grants her a 360° vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system, allowing her to pinpoint vital chakra points and shut them off with a taijutsu technique similar to the Gentle Fist, which she has been shown to execute extremely fast with just one hand. Tenseigan Having acquired a massive portion of Hamura's chakra by absorbing her brothers' souls and chakra, Saimei can mature her Byakugan and awaken the Tenseigan. Unlike Toneri's usage of the dōjutsu however, Saimei appears to be able to activate and deactivate it at will. After activating the dōjutsu, Saimei immediately enters her version of the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, allowing her to hold her own against both Asura and Indra momentarily. She's also granted chakra-absorbing abilities and highly destructive techniques such as the Localised Reincarnation Explosion and Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, as well as telekinetic powers. Shikotsumyaku While not used as prominently by her, and certainly not a skillful as her eldest brother, Saimei has also inherited the Shikotsumyaku and used it with deadly proficiency. Extending the bones on her arms, she was seen using the kekkei genkai mainly as a shield and sword during the war in the west. However, she can also use her weaponized bones as projectiles, or even raise boney structures from the ground to trap or hinder her targets. Juinjutsu In order to prevent allies and subjects from turning traitors and, by extension, possibly having to fight them, Saimei developed a cursed seal that, while not outright controlling them, binds the bearer's soul and chakra to Saimei. Besides allowing Saimei to trace and control her subjects, the bearers can also call upon the seal's power to infuse them with Saimei's powerful chakra to boost their overall performance temporarily. It also grants the bearer a certain form of immortality, as their souls cannot pass on to the afterlife while they're still bound to Saimei by the seal, essentially cursing them to walk the earth as revenants until their seal is released. This is, however, not applicable to all wielders, as the seal can dissolve on its own depending on the mindset of the wielder at the time of physical death. Truth-Seeking Ball As an ability granted by the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Saimei gains nine Truth-Seeking Balls while in this form, which are enveloped by a flame-like chakra aura, resembling will-o-wisps. Saimei uses them offensively by shaping them into several mind-guided weapons with a highly destructive capability, and defensively by creating chakra-nullifying shields. Legacy After Saimei ended the war in the west and reunited her lover's empire, she became revered as a savior much like her well-known uncle. In addition, a prophecy was made citing a member of the Rabbit Goddess's lineage would bring great change to the world. With Hagoromo's passing, and Saimei declaring to usher in a new heavenly world in place of the current one, she became the first Child of the Prophecy. After her defeat at the hands of her cousins, Asura grieved Saimei's sealing, claiming her to be a victim of the hatred caused by the current world. It was due to Saimei, alongside his brother's similar case, that his will to change the world for the better was reinforced, then inheriting the titles of Savior and Child of the Prophecy from Saimei, as she was known in the west, carrying them down all the way to Naruto's age. Quotes * "War... is so distasteful." * "Peoples of the world! Allow me to guide thee to paradise!" * "To those cursed by war and pest, rally to me! And together, we shall usher in paradise!" * (To her armies) "Do not let thy vision be clouded by darkness! Look up, for the truth cometh from the skies! Be it day or night, there shalt always be light!" * (To a subject) "I cannot reshape the world with people still living in it. I will endue their souls with me and reincarnate them in my celestial plane. But to undertake such an arduous task, I will require the power of grandmother dearest." * (Refering to shinobi) "Most humans are akin to ignorant children who play with fire. No matter how much I abominate it, fighting fire with fire is a necessity, and their fires are but mere candles in comparison to my scorching sun." * (To Naruto) "I understand now. Tis' honorable to resist, and fight for what thou believe is just. Once a fight begins, if the cause is just, it shall prevail over all others. Show me thy resolve, and let us uncover which one of our causes is the most just!" Trivia * Saimei (斉明) was the second name of Japan's 35th and 37th monarch, Empress Kōgyoku, who was also Japan's second female monarch. * Pictures used in this article belong to their original authors and creators. 9lsf9MsrgbE ~Saimei's Theme hVZ6nxAGJZU ~Naruto vs. Saimei _W_VST7pypA ~Naruto & Sasuke vs. Six Paths Saimei